


and if the world comes to an end (i'll be there to hold your hand)

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, bucky/clint friendship of epic proportions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve slowly opens his eyes only to come face to face with a frying pan. He shoots up, trying to sit upright and failing miserably and only becoming more tangled in the blankets. He looks up to find the man holding up the frying pan defensively, with a bemused expression on his face. </p><p>
  <b>also known as the au in which steve accidentally drunkenly climbs into Bucky's apartment instead of his own</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if the world comes to an end (i'll be there to hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [至世界末日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351047) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> again written at night, this time till 6 am  
> don't look at me i'm trying to avoid finals.  
> apparently, no one wants to beta so this is unbeta'd  
> if you want to beta for me ever, just go to my tumblr  
> boyintheredhoodie.tumblr.com

Steve does not get drunk very often. It’s more of a once in like six months thing and he has low alcohol tolerance. Really, he spent most of his youth sick and skinny. Just because he became fit does not mean he is not a lightweight.

“Dude, you’re such a lightweight.” Tony yells at him above the loud music of the club. Steve makes an aborted gesture towards the back door before racing out of it and puking into an alley.

“Shit, Rogers.” Tony smirks, leaning against the door. Their night out did not go as planned (or exactly as planned, if you ask Tony) and Steve thanks God that he has an off tomorrow.

“I’m gonna leave.” Steve says as soon as he can breathe normally again.

“Yeah, okay, let me go get Happy.” Tony says.

“No, I’ll get by.”

“Don’t be a fucking idiot, I’m not gonna let you go by yourself when you’re this drunk at this late into the night. Stay here. Don’t move until I get Happy.”

Tony will probably find the alley empty because Steve is already on his way home.

*

Steve isn’t that drunk anymore. Really. The fact that the key does not seem to be fitting the slot is clearly the key’s fault. Abandoning hope after the 13th try, Steve fishes out his phone and calls Sam.

“Saaaaam, I’m stuck outside the apartment.” Steve whines as soon as Sam picks up.

“Uh.” A soft female voice says. “Hi.”

“Hi? Did I dial the wrong number? Because that sounds like something I would do right now.”

The girl laughs. “Um, no. This is Stacy. Sam’s at my place for the night?”

Stacy. Publicist Sam had a date with that night. Right.

“Oh.”

“I can wake him up for you.” she offers.

“Whaaa, no. Um, I’ll use the fire escape. Thanks. Have fun.” Steve hangs up before contemplating whether saying ‘Have fun.’ was really necessary.

He makes his way up the fire escape, only stumbling twice. He opened his window and fell in on a bundle of blankets. Huh. It’s actually comfortable.

He’ll just stay here for a moment before getting up.

*

Steve feels something tapping against his forehead.

“Hey. Buddy. Wake up.” Steve slowly opens his eyes only to come face to face with a frying pan. He shoots up, trying to sit upright and failing miserably and only becoming more tangled in the blankets. He looks up to find the man holding up the frying pan defensively, with a bemused expression on his face.

“I’m… so- sorry.” Steve stammers, struggling to free himself from the fabric. His head was pounding and the constriction was not helping.  “Why are your bedsheets trying to eat me?!”

“Probably because you broke into their master’s home. They can get protective.”

“Ha. Funny.” Steve grumbles as he finally stands up straight, brushing himself off. He finally gets a good look at the guy, who was only wearing a vest and boxers. Steve looked away, blushing. Instead, he looked out the window.

“So, um.” He says, looking down. “I’m in my building. Thank God. On my floor. What apartment is this?”

“107.”

Steve turns, face still burning. He holds out a hand, trying to act more dignified than he probably looks right now.

“Steve Rogers. From apartment 108.”

“Bucky Barnes. You okay, pal?” the man asks, shaking his hand. He has a firm grip and really, Steve just wants to run into his apartment before he explodes from embarrassment. He runs out the apartment as soon as the man lets go of his hand.

“Nice meeting you!” the man- Bucky- calls out as Steve closes the door behind him. Steve bangs  his head against the door once before entering his own apartment. He heads straight for the shower and spends at least an hour cleaning away the stink of puke and alcohol. Then he makes himself coffee and toast and does not think about his meeting with Bucky Barnes.

Instead he checks his phone. There are 7 missed calls from Tony and 3 from Sam. There was a message Sam and two from Tony.

 **Tony 4:28 a.m.**  
Don’t be dead in like ditch. Happy’s looking for you.

 **Tony 5:00 a.m.**  
Happy says he saw you enter your building. Don’t be dead in your apartment.

 **Sam 8:09 a.m.**  
Dude, you okay? I’ll be back after work.

He sends back messages confirming he is indeed not dead and he’s alright for a not dead person. He falls asleep watching Shaun the Sheep.

*

He wakes up a few hours later, sneaks into the gym after making sure Bucky was definitely not in there and sneaks back into his apartment. He feels like he should do something to apologize to his neighbour but can’t really think of anything that says ‘I’m sorry for breaking into your house while I was drunk.’ He doesn’t really know who he can text. Tony would just laugh at him and Sam would say something like “Just be honest and sincere” and Steve feels like he needs to do more than that. Nat wouldn’t even dignify that with a response.

“Hey, Broody McBrooderson. Credit card or cash?” Darcy snaps at him, breaking his train of thought.

“Hey, how would you apologize to someone for doing something dumb?” he asks as he hands over the cash. Darcy just looks at him thoughtfully.

“How dumb are we talking, Cap?” she asks.

“Pretty dumb?”

“A cake?” Darcy asks, waving at the displays of cake. “No, wait, you’re right. Too much. Cupcakes. Thor has this new recipe he tried today and it’s like a slice of heaven. If heaven is like super lemony and delicious. Which, face it, it probably is.”

Darcy goes to the kitchen and comes back a moment later with a box.

“Here. Give this to them and they’ll probably forgive you. Give them the puppy eyes.”

“I don’t have puppy eyes, Darcy.” Steve huffs, taking back his change. He stuffs two dollars into the charity box before leaving.

*

“Yooooo, who’s this for?” Sam says, making a grab from the cupcake box. Steve raises it above his reach and shoves the paper bag with the chicken puffs at his face to distract him.

“Our neighbour.” Steve says when Sam is no longer eyeing the box.

“Why are you giving our neighbour a Foster’s cake?” Sam asks suspiciously. Steve rolls his eyes and mumbles the story.

“When did the guy move in anyway?” Steve rubs the back of his neck, glaring at Sam as he tried to muffle his laughter.

“Yesterday, clearly. Come on, let’s go apologize.” Sam says, patting Steve on the back.

Steve knocks tentatively on 107’s door. There’s music coming from inside and Sam starts bobbing his head to it.

The door opens a moment later to reveal a man who is _not_ Bucky. Steve wasn’t that drunk, he remembers what the guy looks like and the guy did not have sandy blond hair.

“Hey.” Sam says smoothly as Steve just stares at this new guy. “You Bucky? We’re from 108. Your new neighbours apparently.”

A terrifyingly gleeful looks falls on the man’s face.

“You’re the drunk guy!” He says, pointing at Steve. A hand- a _metal_ hand, appears and hits the man on his head.

“Your mother not teach you any manners, Barton?” Bucky says as he appears beside the man. He sees Steve and grins.

“Hey, you. You okay?”

“Uh. Yes, yeah. I’m fine, I’m just- Here.” Steve shoves the box at them. Barton catches before Bucky and opens it.

“Did you make these?” Barton asks with wide eyes.

“Nah, man, this guy would burn water.” Sam laughs. Barton backs away slowly, still staring at the cupcakes with wide eyes.

“So.” Bucky says.

“So.” Steve replies, looking anywhere but at the brunette.

“You guys wanna come in, maybe? We were supposed to be unpacking but Clint found the snakes and ladders board game and we haven’t been able to let go for the past hour.” Bucky asks. Steve doesn’t know what to say, really. It’s alright, though, because that’s why he has Sam in his life. Sam, who nods and grabs Steve’s arm and follows Bucky into the apartment.

Now that he really looks at it, the apartment is sparsely furnished, with boxes strewn around and a space cleared out in the middle of the hall. Barton is sitting there, cross legged with the box of cupcakes by his side. Sam and Steve sit down opposite him as Bucky says he’ll get them a beer.

“It’s a war wound.” Barton says as soon as Bucky leaves the room.

“Excuse me?” Steve says.

“The arm, it’s war wound. Just so you don’t go staring at it all night. Cupcake?” Sam accepts one and Bucky comes back, handing them beers.

“Choose a color.” Barton says, holding a blue and green cone in the palm of his hand. The red and yellow were already on the board. Steve picks the blue one, leaving Sam with the green.

“So.” Steve says. Bucky looks up and smiles at him and it’s hard to be embarrassed when eyes with such warmth are looking at him.

In the next hour, they find out that only Bucky, not Barton, will be living here. Although they could probably expect Barton here a lot because Bucky and Barton have been best friends since their tours. They find out that Bucky is a mechanic now and Barton teaches archery to kids. Barton pulls a face at that and mutters “Fucking kids.”.

They find out that Bucky was a Sergeant. They also find out that Barton loves cupcakes and that he’s not a sore loser.

“Hey, is that Hammer tech?” Steve asks finally, nodding at Bucky’s arm.

“Yeah.” Bucky grimaces. “It’s the best the army could give me, um, Stark and them aren’t in very good terms.”

“They could have just asked Tony, he would have given them tech like this, especially for soldiers.” Steve says, frowning.

“You know Tony Stark?” Barton says, mid-chew.

“Do we know the crazy guy who invented a metal suit? Yeah, unfortunately.” Sam says. “My dad used to work with his dad during the war.”

“Fortunately, too, if you can get Stark to upgrade this shitty tech.” Barton says, flicking Bucky’s arm.

“Do I not get a say in whose arm I want in me? On me. I meant on me.” Bucky says. Barton waggles his eyebrows suggestively before they all dissolve into laughter.

*

Steve brings up the arm two weeks later. Bumping into Bucky had become a daily occurrence till then and if Steve went out of his way to talk to Bucky in the morning, then, well. No one had to know. And if those few minutes of conversation brightened his day, then that was his business.

Jesus, he has a _crush_.

However, it was hard to have a proper conversation with Tony on a good day. It was much harder when Tony was having a conversation with Bruce.

“So you know the army is using Hammer tech for cybernetic arms. Electronic metal prosthetic things. For soldiers.” Steve interrupts. Tony stops talking mid sentence.

“And they didn’t ask me?” Tony exclaims, looking affronted.

“Well, you kind of insult them. A lot.” Bruce says. Tony shrugs.

“Yeah, well, I have a friend-well, he’s a neighbour, and he has one of those arms and it creaks sometimes and-” Tony cuts Steve off with dramatic handing waving.

“Say no more! My poor heart can’t take this.” He says, clutching his chest. Bruce sighs loudly and Steve rolls his eyes. “Bring your neighbour friend over tomorrow, I’ll take a lot at the thing. Then I will have strong words with the army people.”

“You mean Pepper will have strong words with the army people.”

“Yeah, well, see, Pepper has this skill where she-” Tony starts talking about Pepper and really, Steve tunes him out at this point.

*

Steve stands behind his door, peering through the hole, waiting for Bucky to come out.

“That’s some creepy shit right there, Rogers.” Sam says from the table.

“I need to talk to him okay?” Steve hisses.

“And you can’t just walk over and knock the door, why again?”

Steve doesn’t really have an answer for that but he’s saved when Bucky opens the door. Steve opens his own door with such ferocity, Bucky jumps back and looks at him, concerned.

“You okay?”

“Um, yes. I just- yeah. Listen, I talked to Stark.”

“Yeah?” Bucky grins at him and Steve kind of wants to do something stupid, like feel that smile against his lips.

“Yeah. He’d like to meet you today?” Steve asks, rocking back on his heel.

“Sure. I finish work at 4 today, so…” Bucky trails off.

“I’ll pick you up!”

“Sure. Thanks.” Bucky grins again and gives him the address of his workplace.

“Great.” Steve says, taking it down on his phone.

“Great. It’s a date.” Bucky says, walking off towards the elevators. He waves at him one last time before the elevators doors close, while Steve just stands there.

It’s not a date.

*

It’s probably not a date. No, definitely. No way. No way he was having his first date with Bucky around Tony. Yeah, Bucky was probably joking. Of course he was joking. God.

Steve has definitely convinced himself that this is, in fact, not a date, obviously, when he parks his bike in front of the garage. A woman dressed in overalls and oil comes over to him.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh, I’m here for Bucky?”

“Oh. I’ll call him.” She smiles sweetly at him, showing off dimples, before going off.

Bucky appears before him a moment later and it takes everything Steve has not to fall off the fucking bike right there and then.

Bucky’s overalls are tied around his waist. His white vest is filthy and so is he. And he’s walking towards Steve and Steve kind of just wants to- well. Jump him.

“Hey, uh, sorry. Late customer. I need to shower, I can find my own way if you wanna get somewhere?” Bucky says and it takes a moment for Steve to remember that yeah, he needs to reply.

“What? No, it’s alright. I’ll wait.”

“You sure?”

Steve nods mutely, eyes refusing to linger from Bucky’s. To trail lower.

Bucky smirks and walks away backwards, not breaking eye contact until he hit a car.

He reappears 10 minutes later with wet hair and wearing a soft looking hoodie. Steve hands him a helmet and he climbs onto the bike, places his arms around Steve ( _Oh, God._ ) and they take off.

*

“Oh, you poor thing!” Tony says. Bucky raises an eyebrow at Steve.

“He’s talking to the arm.” Steve says.

“Sit.” Tony tells Bucky and Bucky does as he’s told.

“What did the bad men had Hammer Tech. do to you?” Tony says, stroking the arm.

“Tony, cut it out, it’s creepy.” Steve says, trying not to laugh at Bucky’s expression.

“Yeah. Okay, buddy, sorry, but this has got to go.” Tony says.

“What?”

“Sorry, can’t update this, it’s shit. I can, however, replace it.” Tony says. “JARVIS, pull up the x-ray scan of Mr. Barnes here.”

A hologram of a skeleton appears.

“Holy shit.” Tony says, whistling.

“What, what’s wrong?” Bucky asks. Tony shushs him, waving his arms. There’s a few moments of silence as Tony moves the hologram around and keeps tapping on his tablet.

“This system is plugged in all the way into your spine.” Tony says finally. “How were you even able to survive a procedure like this?”

“I like living.” Bucky says dryly. “Besides, I was unconscious for like 3 weeks after the fall so. I woke up with the arm.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell JARVIS what’s wrong with the arm. Steve, stop looking so concerned, it’s distracting.”

Bucky smirks at Steve and Steve looks away, color flying to his cheeks.

Half an hour later, Tony ushers them out, telling them to come back the next day.

“Um, so-” Steve starts.

“You wanna get something to eat?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah. What do you feel like having?” Steve asks, starting the bike.

“Burgers sound good?”

“Yeah.”

*

They get an enthusiastic welcome at Fosters. Thor hugs Steve tightly and shakes Bucky’s hand.

They give their orders to Darcy and sit outside.

“That guy’s a baker?” Bucky asks incredulously. Steve laughs.

“Yeah, that’s Thor Odinson.”

“Odinson as in the law firm?” Steve nods and Bucky huffs.

“You sure do know a lot of strange people, Steve, I’ll give you that.”

“Hey, Thor’s a sweetheart, okay?”

“The spoilt kid of a billionaire?” Bucky asks.

“Technically, Tony is also a spoilt kid of a billionaire. And much more spoilt than Thor. Who, in fact, does not have daddy issues and he owns a little bakery and he’s happy.”

“Okay, okay.” Bucky laughs. “Hey, um, thanks for, you know, talking to Stark about the arm.”

“No problem. Tony would have killed me if I hadn’t, to be honest.”

“That the only reason?” Bucky asks raising an eyebrow. Steve blushes and for god’s sake, he’s a grown ass man. He shouldn’t be blushing.

“And, you know. I saw that the arm was giving you trouble.” Steve finishes lamely.

“How observant of you.” Bucky says, looking carefully at Steve.

“Atleast I’m not judgey!”

“I was not judging, I was just… commenting.”

Steve grinned at him and Bucky grinned right back and Steve studiously ignored the warmth spreading over him.

*

Bucky pushed him against the door, fingers intertwining with his, holding his hands above his head, while sucking a hickey on Steve’s neck. Steve is breathless, pushing his hips against Bucky’s. Bucky gasps into the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder. Letting go of one hand, Bucky’s fingers work the buttons of Steve’s shirt, kissing each inch of new skin that’s revealed. Steve wants more. Steve wants-

Steve wakes up, grabs his alarm clock and throws it across the room.

 _God_ , he thinks as he gets up to take a cold, cold shower, _I am so fucked._

He walks into the kitchen and blinks. Yeah, Barton and Bucky are definitely sitting there. Normally, he’d be thrilled, but after his recent… experience, he’d rather not see sleepy Bucky in the morning. Barton’s meticulously cutting pancakes and Bucky is drinking coffee like his life depends on it.

“Steve.” Bucky says, sounding all happy and sleepy and content and Steve is going to fling himself onto that butchers knife.

“Hey, Buck. What’re you guys doing here so early?” Steve says, smiling. Bucky smiles back at him, before downing more coffee.

“Let Wilson here borrow sugar or some shit in exchange for pancakes.” Barton says, looking suspiciously between Bucky and Steve. Steve nods and pours Bucky some more coffee.

They eat in sleepy silence, Bucky looking ready to plant his face on the table and just sleep there. It was a nice morning, until Bucky’s arm caught fire.

“What the shit.” Bucky blinks at it while Barton springs to action. He stops Sam from throwing water on it-it could short circuit- and finds a fire extinguisher and sprays it.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” He asks, cupping Bucky’s face. Bucky smiles, nods and then faints.

*

“Can you fix it or not?” Barton snaps, cutting off Tony’s incessant chatter. Bruce looks at him and nods.

“Yeah, we were planning on taking this shitty technology out anyway. Now I have a legitimate excuse to get rid of this and seriously talk to the army about it. You lot, leave.” Tony says.

“It’s a long procedure and we have to really careful and a team of specialists are on their way so please. Just wait, okay? He’ll be fine.” Bruce says as he ushers them out.

“I’m gonna hunt Hammer down and rip his fucking spine out.” Barton growls.

They wait 6 hours and 39 minutes. Sam leaves after 4 hours because he really needs to be at work. Steve calls the bookshop and lets them know he won’t be coming in today.

“You know he fell trying to save me?” Barton says after hour 5, sitting on top of the railing. Steve looks at him, waiting for more. “We were supposed to do this recon thing. Well, I was doing the recon. He was just back up. He was a sniper, you know. So I come back up to the roof, give the all clear and we’re leaving when this guy, this huge guy, coming running out of nowhere. We shoot at him but he keeps coming and Bucky sort of just pushes me out of the way, yeah? And the man tackles him and they fall off the roof. 10 floors.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, not my fault he’s a dumb bastard.” Barton snorts.

“He is pretty dumb.” Steve says.

“I love him, you know?” Barton sighs and Steve’s stomach lurches and he hates himself for it. “Not like that, oh god, wipe that expression off your face. Jesus.”

Steve looks away.

“He’s the most important thing in the world to me, okay? So don’t hurt him.” Barton says and Steve frowns at him. Barton rolls his eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. You _like_ him. It’s obvious. Well, it is to me. He likes you too. You guys should make out.” Steve chokes on his own spit.

“I’m not sure-”

“Well, I am.” Barton says, cutting him off. “And I’ve known him longer. After this whole thing, you should ask him out. Seriously.”

They fall silent after that until Bruce comes out. Barton and Steve immediately stand.

“What happened?” Barton demanded.

“The fire was caused by, well, bad technology. Tony’s replaced it with Stark tech. along with some improvements. The extraction was shaky but he survived it. We can’t know the full results until he wakes up but he’s stable for now.”

“Can we see him?” Steve asks.

“You could but he’s unconscious.” Bruce says. He rubs a hand over his face. He looks tired.

“Hey, doc? Thanks.” Barton says. Bruce smiles and nods before walking away. Barton looks at Steve.

“You stayin’?” he asks. Steve doesn’t even consider it. He nods.

*

“Clint.” Bucky whispers and Barton stirs from his slumber.

“Heeeeey. Scared the shit out of me. You okay?” Barton asks.

“My arm feels weird. Lighter.” Bucky says.

“Can you move it?”

Bucky moves his arms, then his legs. He tries to sit up but Barton stops him.

“Lie down for now.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked, dazed.

“You fainted. In front of Steve.” Barton smirks at Bucky’s horrified expression.

“No.” Bucky whispers.

“Oh, yeah. Charming move, really. Got him to spend the night with you.” Barton says, nodding over to the chair that Bucky hadn’t noticed. Steve was asleep, looking peaceful.

“He’s something, isn’t he?” Bucky says, smiling. Barton wipes Bucky’s forehead.

“Yeah, he’s definitely something. You gonna ask him out or what?”

“Totally.” Bucky says, falling back asleep.

“Yeah?”

“Ummhmm.”

*

They have a ‘Bucky is Alive and Well’ party at Bucky’s house. Which is where they come across new information.

“You two know each other?” Steve says, looking between Barton and Natasha. Barton is wide eyed, staring at Natasha as he had stared at the cupcakes but with a lot more awe.

“Yeah, he’s the crazy guy who saved me during my overseas scoop.” Natasha says.

“You kind of saved yourself.”

“Well, yeah, give yourself some credit. Like, 12% of the credit.” Natasha says loudly. Tony shouts “Drop it, will you?” from the other side of the room.

“Do you want a cupcake?” Barton blurts out. Natasha smiles and nods.

“Smooth, isn’t he?” Bucky says. Steve turns to find Bucky leaning against the door.

“Yeah, very.” Steve says, laughing. “How’s the arm?”

“Much better actually. Thanks.”

“You should thank Tony.”

“Already did once, wouldn’t want his head to get too big.” Steve nods seriously before bursting out laughing.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“You free tomorrow night? I could cook you dinner with my new hand.” Bucky says. Steve smiles.

“It’s a date?”

“Yeah. It is.”

*

Bucky is great cook. Steve goes over and helps, though he keeps to cutting stuff and leaving the actual cooking to Bucky. The food turns out great and leaves them lying satisfied on the couch.

“Look, you fell through that window.” Bucky says. Steve hides his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“What? I thought you were pretty cute. I even waited an hour to wake you.”

Steve looks up. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m not really up to fighting speed as soon as I wake up, you know?” Bucky whispers. Their faces were close.

Bucky leans in and then they’re kissing. It’s softer than Steve expected, with Bucky gently pressing his lips against Steve’s, and a hand cupping his face. Bucky pulls back.

“Okay?”

Steve responds by bringing their lips together again, this time harder. Bucky kisses him back, the hand that’s cupping his face stroking him with his thumb, the other hand placed firmly on his waist. Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Steve uses his body to press down, making Bucky lie down on the couch. He pulls away and looking at Bucky.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Bucky gasps as Steve nips at his jawline, moving lower and licking the juncture of his neck before biting lightly. After he’s content with his work, he moves lower again, feeling Bucky breathing heavily under him. Bucky grabs him his collar and pulls him in for another breathtaking kiss.

“You’re unfair.” Bucky breathes against Steve’s lips. Steve hums.

“We should have started this earlier.” Steve mumbles.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve smiles and presses a kiss against Bucky’s forehead.

“Neither am I.”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Если наступит Конец Света (Я буду там, чтобы держать тебя за руку)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035605) by [efinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie)




End file.
